This device relates to a rope controller and a rope anchor mounted on a grapple of a skid steer. A standard task during tree-trimming cleanup efforts is the rigging of heavy load such as limbs or tree trunks. A rope is utilized to attach to a load, and then to lower and position the load safely to a secure location. The device is especially useful if load needs to be rapidly raised, for example, to take up slack on a rope when a tree is topped. In many case, no tools or devices other than rope are used to produce a mechanical advantage that assists in controlling a load. There is often no device for controlling a rope used during arborist's rigging procedures. There is often no place to secure a rope used during arborist tree rigging procedures. A rope under tensile load can snap and cause serious injury to tree surgeons if not used in a controlled manner. As tree limbs, tree trunks, and other possible loads can be heavy and dangerous, there is a need for a system that controls a loaded rope, provides a tie-off point for a loaded rope, and provides for the safety of the worker tending the rope. There is a need for devices to wrap rope in order to provide friction to control a line used to raise or lower a load during a rigging procedure.
An arborist is one involved in the care of trees. This often involves trimming and pruning branches that are high off the ground. The work also involves removal of branches and trees that are dead or damaged. Often trees are in landscaped plots, where the dropping of branches or trunks would damage a well-manicured lawn. To avoid ill consequences, an arborist uses ropes to control, lower, and raise removed tree parts.
Arborist frequently encounter the need to sever tree limbs from trees under circumstances in which the limbs are diseased or damaged. A rope may be used to lower the limb to the ground. Providing the proper amount of force to the rope is key in the procedure and necessary to ensure the safety of the workers. In the past rope lines have been held by strong workers, wrapped around trees, or in improvements, winches have been utilized. There is a need to provide a mechanism to wrap a rope and provide friction in controlling a line.
Tree removal and limb maintenance often requires only simple rigging equipment to solve complicated lifts in rigging procedures. In the past, use of a rope, controlled only by a lineman, proved insufficient and dangerous. Tree mounted winches provided an improvement in rigging procedures, however, a tree is fixed in its special position, and this lack of movability of the rope also proved to be detrimental.
The present invention has been developed to provide an improved arborist's rigging system by mounting a rope controller and a rope anchor to the jaw and fork of a grapple, respectively, thereby proving a fixed, yet moveable, heavy foundation for controlling live loads. A friction controller and friction brake act to control live loads and secure loads, as necessary. The cylindrical rope controller barrel provides smooth and evenly applied friction to a rope handling a heavy load. The cylindrical barrel provides a large surface area for taking wraps of rope thus making the rope controller suitable for applying friction to a rope and thereby providing control during the rigging procedure. A cylindrical barrel has high mechanical advantage of increased force due to friction caused by rope coming in contact with a resistant surface and provides friction to accommodate load changes encountered in arborists tree rigging procedures.
It is the object of this invention to provide a rope controller and rope anchor which may be permanently affixed to various skid steer grapples to control the raising and lowering of tree limbs by arborists. The rope controller and rope anchor mounted on a grapple of a skid steer is utilized for lowering, and raising, of heavy loads in a controlled, safe fashion.
Working ropes can be wrapped around the rope controller to provide friction. Additional wraps provide more friction.
What is novel in this system is the use of a rope controller mounted to the jaw of a grapple and a rope anchor mounted to the fork of a grapple which work in combination to control live loads and hold loads securely. What is new and unobvious in this present invention is the mounting of a rope controller mounted to a jaw of a grapple and a rope anchor mounted to a fork of a grapple used with a skid steer.